rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
Concludion
Concludion is a Party NPC run by Gloom during campaign two. His works for Kitano and is Kiono's best friend. Appearance He is Early Twenties Chris Hemsworth. He has brown hair and green eyes. Description He is the goodest human boy. He has a strong sense of right and wrong despite having grown up among the followers of the Devoured. History His parents were archaeologists who had the misfortune of going to where Kiono's village was located. The group was killed, but Concludion was spared for some reason. He was "given" by Enooto and Kitano to Kiono as a friend. Their intent was for him to spy on Kiono, to report back to them any time she did something against the rules and keep her from breaking them. This worked for a short time, but he and Kiono became true friends quickly, and he soon became careful of the things he reported back with. The two began working together to sidestep and entirely ignore rules set by Enooto and the clan. Concludion, working with the village guard, was able to provide Kiono with information regarding guard rotations and positions, and Kiono was able to find the paths that would be best for them to take to avoid them. Together, they were able to spend their free time hanging out together. He worked to try to convince Kiono to leave the village and their teachings, but she adamantly refused. He, in turn, refused to leave without her. He would occasionally speak to the halberd in the temple, unaware of its sentience. For him, it was simply something to direct his inner thoughts toward. He would speak about his desire to leave the village and to take Kiono with him. Though he did not know, the halberd listened and was able to fill in many gaps in her knowledge regarding the village and those within it. Campaign Two After Kiono fled the village, Concludion was among those who pursued her. He was the first of the guard to locate her when they crossed paths in Wolis. Alarmed, he instructed her to hide, and distracted the village's guard so they could enter. He followed them inside, where Ephemera pulled him to the side with the intent of killing him. Kiono intervened, and the two shared a kiss in an alley. They met again later, and Concludion explained that he would lead Kitano and his men away from Kiono. Concludion was eventually left alone by Kitano in his "search" for Kiono. As a result, he suffered many hardships on the roads, including being captured by multiple groups of people who sought to do him harm. One group in particular was a group of bandits. This group Concludion was able to convince to trust him, and he worked to show them that they could work toward good instead of harming the weak and poor. It was during his time with this group that he encountered the party along the road. Thusly reunited with Kiono, he began traveling with them.